Urinary incontinence is a significant problem that has the potential to be very embarrassing for the individual suffering from the condition. Those who suffer from urinary incontinence run the spectrum from highly active to non-ambulatory. Regardless, those enduring urinary incontinence require solutions that allow them to live their lives with minimal disruption or embarrassment from this condition. In addition, where the individual is not ambulatory, the potential reliance on a caregiver brings additional considerations.
The myriad of absorbent devices designed to assist those with urinary incontinence suffer from any number of deficiencies, including being indiscrete, difficult to use and/or impractical. Furthermore, previous devices do not generally distinguish between ambulatory users and non-ambulatory users, and are not adapted to simplify application and removal by caregivers. Thus, there is a need for an improved disposable absorbent device for non-ambulatory males.